The present invention relates to packages containing levels, and, more particularly, to a package comprising an elongated level with a packaging sleeve encircling a portion of its length.
Elongated levels have long been employed by artisans and handymen alike for many applications. Displaying such elongated levels at a hardware store or similar establishment dealing in the levels frequently presents a problem because of the necessity for enabling visual examination of the level by the prospective buyer. At the same time, it is desirable to identify the characteristics of the level and the manufacturer and to provide various promotional information which would encourage the buyer to purchase the particular product.
Encasing the entire rule in an elongated carton adds substantial cost and limits the opportunity for inspection unless the carton is opened or unless windows of substantial size are provided. Simply providing a plastic bag with a printed header limits the amount of information which the manufacturer can include on the header card. Providing one or more paperboard bands about the product and imprinted with product information presents problems for assembly and maintaining the bands in place. Similarly, elongated packaging sleeves of paperboard or the like, while providing a substantial area for manufacturer information, tend to obscure the portions of the level thereunder and also tend to slide along the length of the level so as to become separated therefrom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel level display assembly including a sleeve which may be secured in a position along the length of the level.
It is also an object to provide such a level display assembly in which level indicators underlying the sleeve may be inspected.
Another object is to provide such a level display assembly which may be simply and economically fabricated and assembled and in which the sleeve may be readily removed by the purchaser.